


What's Best Not Known

by cynatnite



Series: Compromised [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Grant Ward has another secret lover besides Melinda May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Best Not Known

With a satisfied smile, Agent Grant Ward slung his bag over his shoulder. He had a free weekend ahead of him that he was looking forward to. It was next to impossible for any decent amount of time off and the Bus’ engine refit was a perfect opportunity.  Not only that, London was the perfect city for a short vacation.

He was on his way out when he met Agent Melinda May at the ramp. She was stunning and hard as nails. “Agent,” he said with a bit of a grin.

“Agent,” May couldn’t hide hers either. “I’ve got a suite.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I made plans since we got a few days.” Since Grant’s run-in with an Asgard weapon, he and May had found comfort from the rage that they worked to keep at bay. An Asgardian had informed him he would be fighting it for the rest of his life. Grant wondered if May was struggling with her anger as much as he still was. She wouldn't let it show, so he never asked.

“Not at all.” May’s eyes went to an old bruise on his left upper arm. “What happened?”

Grant looked at it. “It was a few weeks ago. My sparring partner got a little out of control.”

“I didn’t know you had a sparring partner.”

“He’s the only one besides you that can keep up. Jealous?” Grant joked.

“Have a good weekend, Ward.”

Grant gave her a mock salute and headed off the plane. He got into his rental sports car and sped into the city. The small gym was in Harlesden, a suburb of London notorious for its vibrant culture and Olympic champion boxers.

For Grant, it wasn’t an upscale place, but acceptable enough. He had found it after a small amount of searching and made arrangements to have the place to himself for the entire weekend. The owner was more than happy for the cash.

He headed upstairs and changed into his workout gear. After taking a bottle of water from the fridge, he went back to the gym area to the mat. Grant kicked off his shoes, removed his socks and stepped onto the mat. The cool softness felt good on his bare feet.

A hit from behind knocked him to his stomach and the air was forced from his lungs. He reacted by shifting his hips to get some leverage over his attacker. Grant swung his legs around and managed to push up from the mat with his attacker’s grip still unwilling to break the hold.

He twisted his body and hit his opponent in the gut. The tight hold loosened just enough for him to slip out of it. His attacker hit him hard and Grant could taste the blood in his mouth. He swung his leg around for a roundhouse kick giving a solid punch to the face.

For nearly five minutes, they fought back and forth one not getting a solid advantage over the other. His attacker did a leg sweep and Grant couldn’t avoid the hit. He fell to his back and just as he was ready to do a shoulder up, he got another kick to the gut.

Grant rolled to his stomach and before he could get up, the attacker was on his back snaking an arm under his armpit and locking his hand behind his neck. It was a perfect hold. Just on the painful side and with enough leverage to make getting out of it impossible.

He felt a hand loosening the string at his sweat pants and Grant tried to resist what was about to happen. His attacker moved just enough to shove the pants down, but Grant still couldn’t find a way to loosen the hold.

Perspiration beaded on his forehead and Grant felt the drops trailing down his face. His legs were forced apart and before he was ready, a hard cock forced its way inside.

“Shit!”

He shifted his position just a bit, but all it did was encourage the attacker. The hard dick moving in and out was pushing his own cock giving it the desire to grow and harden.

“Fuck!” Grant lowered his head and began to relish the erotic sensation.

He felt a hand take his cock and pump on it while he got the fuck of a lifetime behind him. Grant moved in sync with the thrusting and the rocking of the hips against him. He’d never wanted it as bad as he did right now.

“Please,” he breathed. “Let me come.”

“No,” the attacker whispered in his ear.

The hot breath drove his desire even more and he forced his body to move faster.  His attacker wasn’t ready for him to come and he had to rattle off baseball stats in his brain to get a better handle on his eagerness.

The man behind him thrust hard and fast several times before coming inside of him. Then Grant couldn’t hold back any longer and with a groan he orgasmed. It took a minute to come down off the high and he didn’t move as the man behind him rolled off.

Grant turned his head and rested it on his hands. He took a breath and gazed at the man who had fucked him to the floor.

“Nice to see you, Clint.”

“Yeah,” Clint wiped the sweat off his head. “You didn’t have to fucking kick so hard.”

“Well, I got a taste of my own blood so fuck you.”

Clint chuckled a little. “Right back at you, asshole.”

He got up and helped Grant to his feet. “Ready for a shower?”

“Absolutely.”

They headed to the stairs and Clint said, “I like this place.”

“Yeah, I thought it was perfect for us.”

~*~

Following the sex in the shower and soaping each other off, they fixed a meal and sat at the small table in the corner.

Grant took a drink of his beer. “You and the Avengers are making names for yourselves these days.”

“More separately than together,” Clint told him. “SHIELD’s got me running Ops. Not a lot of time to play superhero for the crowds.”

“You don’t like it.”

“Fuck no. That adoration crap isn’t my bag. I just want my bow.”

“It’s always easy in the old days, isn’t it?” Grant took a bite of his French fry. “I miss working alone sometimes. I never had to worry about anyone, but my own skin. This team business doesn’t allow for that.”

“You don’t like it?”

“That’s the problem. I do like it. We’ve got an incredible team and an SO who is one of the toughest people I’ve ever known. He’s smart as hell. Just when I think I’ve got a lock on what I’m supposed to do, he teaches me more.”

“No names,” Clint reminded him. “We agreed.”

“Yeah, I know.” Grant toyed with his food. “How are you?”

Clint didn’t say a word for a moment. He knew what it was about. “Why are you asking about that now?”

“It’s been months. When we first met, you were barely able to raise your head out of a bottle. Shit, I don’t blame you. I think I would have eaten a bullet had I been Loki’s toy wind-up soldier.”

Clint remembered. Grant had found him in Shang-Hai passed out in an alley. Clint didn’t care about anything in those days.

“I’m not looking to off myself anymore. Fury tried to get me back on the helicarrier, but one trek through that place with fear in everyone’s eyes sent a clear message. Biggest mistake I made was taking solo missions with where my head was at.” Clint raised his beer. “Thanks, man.”

“You just needed the right push. Glad I could help.”

“You up for a movie?”

“Sure.”

~*~

They found a small theater where a foreign film with subtitles played. Grant liked foreign movies, but he knew that Clint wasn’t enjoying himself despite the outward appearance. As the film played, Grant looked down at Clint’s thigh.

The fingers on his hand were slightly spread. It was just enough for Grant to be tempted to slide his own fingers between Clint’s. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and touch him for the sake of touching. Grant wished he could move closer and bring that mouth to his.

He hated that they had never kissed. Clint always avoided the act during their intense sessions of sex.

During the walk back to the gym, Grant pulled Clint to a nearby alley. He pushed him against the wall and used his body to keep him in place. He pressed his lips against Clint’s and forced the issue. He had felt some resistance at first, but then after Grant had wedged his thigh to Clint’s groin, his lover’s defenses began to slowly melt away.

Grant continued the sexual onslaught and unbuttoned Clint’s jeans. He slid his hand inside and his body hardened even more when Clint moaned into his mouth.

He felt Clint’s hands at his jeans and they were opened just enough to free his cock. Grant broke the kiss when Clint pushed both of their cocks together and they moved against each other. The friction drove them fast and hard until they came.

Hearing voices, the quickly adjusted themselves and got their jeans buttoned as they hurried back to the gym.

~*~

The following morning, Grant lay on the bed with his hand behind his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night. Their sex had only intensified. They took turns fucking each other all over the apartment. Were it not for the windows, he had no doubt they’d give that gym the kind of work out it had never seen.

He lifted his head when Clint came in carrying cups of coffee and a sack. “What’d you get us for breakfast?”

“Coffee, of course.” Clint brought him one cup.

Grant sat up and took the hot liquid. “Perfect.”

“I got us a couple of croissants with butter and honey, too.”

“Tasty.” Grant took one and took a huge bite. “Your moves yesterday are incredible. You’ve got to show me how to do them.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“My ears are good. I never heard you coming.”

“It’s how I fight. I want to be as silent as my bow. Your offensive moves are intense. I’ve got a friend that would love to take you on.”

“Sure, bring him on.”

“It’s a she, actually.”

“No, thanks,” Grant said shaking his head. “I’ve got enough of that as it is?”

“Really?” Clint took another bit of his food then sipped his coffee.

“An Asgard weapon had a fucking field day with my head and I was a regular rage machine for days on end. It’s not as bad, but still bad enough. I work with someone who had similar issues and we worked it out by fucking each other a few times.”

“You don’t do anything small, do you, Grant?” Clint nearly laughed.

We’re a pair, aren’t we?”

“That’s why we started our little club,” Clint reminded him. “I’m not up for any more members.”

“The other times we hooked up,” Grant said. “You never let me kiss you before. Why now?”

“Fuck you.” Clint got off the bed and took his coffee with him. He stood at the sink and watched the dark liquid circle the drain.

“Sorry,” Grant dryly said. “I just thought…”

“I know what you fucking thought.” Clint turned and leaned against the counter. “You think we’ve got something. That we have a relationship.”

“I don’t know what we’ve got,” Grant said. He got off the bed and reached for his pants. “It’s something I want to keep doing, if we can.”

“I let you kiss me because I fucking wanted it. It wasn’t the sex. I wanted the…” Clint couldn’t finish the sentence.

“The connection,” Grant said. “You don’t have anyone, do you?”

“I did have someone.” Clint ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t talked about this with a soul. Not even Tasha. She had stopped pressing the issue weeks ago. “He died before New York.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“You didn’t know. When he found me, I was on a one way track to prison. Everyone was ready to write me off, but he saw something in me and got me into SHIELD. He was my handler for a lot of Ops and taught me damn near everything I know.”

“The bow?”

Clint shook his head. “All, but that. He taught me what mattered.”

“Do you still love him?”

“Why the fuck are you asking me that?”

“Because it’s eating at you. You’ll never give yourself half a chance at moving on with your life until you make peace with that loss.”

“Goddamn, you’re a fucking poet.”

Clint’s sardonic laugh pissed Grant off. “Maybe I am a goddamn poet or whatever the fuck you call it when you drag someone out of a bottle! All I know is that you’re feeling sorry for yourself. It’s fucking pathetic, Clint!”

“Fuck you!” Clint yelled.

“Fuck you!” Grant hollered back.

Their eyes met and then they laughed at the absurdity of their insults.

Clint moved to Grant and pulled him close. “Listen, I’m not ready for anything close to what I had with him, but I’m not stopping what we’ve got here. The sex is fucking hot.”

Grant grinned. “Yeah, you can say that again. I think I’d rather be a friend first. You can call on me anytime.”

“I’ve never talked to anyone about him before.” Clint couldn’t even say his name. “It feels good. Just don’t cut off the sex.”

They shared a laugh and then a kiss.

~*~

Grant was pleased when he returned to the helicarrier. Clint had caught a flight back to the states and seemed to be in better spirits. When he dropped off his bag, he found Phil Coulson waiting for him.

“How was your weekend?” Coulson asked.

“Good. Yours?”

“I went to a movie.”

“Me, too. I made a friend.”

 

END


End file.
